Naruto: Master of Alchemy
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: No one said living life was easy, which could be the biggest understatement for Naruto. Upon recieving a journal on Alchemy, his life suddenly changes. Naruto xover FMA. Please R&R.
1. Journals and Conspiracies

Naruto: Master of Alchemy

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Fullmetal Alchemist" are not mine. Characters are used in conjunction with the terms applying to Fan Fiction. I own nothing but my imagination.

A/N: Not too sure on where this is going to go, but I'm excited for the journey ahead. Fans of my other stories: all I have to say is I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I'm trying to get them restarted. Call me Mr. Random, if you will, but I'm trying to come up with more chapters.

Now, let us begin….

Chapter One: Journals and Conspiracies

It was morning in Konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in the leaves. Shops were opening in the civilian sector and people were making their way either to work or to whatever morning ritual they attributed to their lives. Up on the rooftops the blurring of air signified the ninja making either their rounds or were on route to their assignments at the Hokage Tower. Some could be seen on the streets themselves taking in the pedestrian route, their flak jackets signifying of both their profession and ranking. It was a rather typical morning, a local observer might say. However, it was the start of something that would change the village and its inhabitants in the near future.

Chisa Yuey was starting her day as always as she left her privately-owned bookshop in the civilian sector. In her arm she carried a bevy of books to be donated to the local orphanage, which she has been doing since the passing of her son and husband five years ago. Looking prim and proper, she hummed an unnamed melodious tune as she walked down the street, stopping only for the occasional greetings before arriving at her destination. The orphanage was a modest one-story complex with a fenced in front yard. In it occupied nearly twenty-eight children at present and was run by a friend of hers. Chisa smiled warmly to the children who were playing outside as she made her way to the doorstep where, off to the side, her friend, the matron, was busy attending to a girl who apparently had scrapped her knee.

"Now, Yuzu, I want you to stop rough-housing with Shiro. He's bigger than you, thus he tends to get carried away sometimes. You understand, dear?" The matron warmly admonished.

The pig-tailed girl nodded while sniffling as she seemed to still be getting over the scrap. "Y-Yes, Miss Yoshida."

Kimiko Yoshida, the Matron, nodded as she got up and smiled as she noticed Chisa from the corner of her eye. She turned back to the girl. "Good. Now run along now. I need to talk with Miss Yuey."

The girl nodded again before turning and giving a small greeting to Chisa before running back into the yard to rejoin her friends. After she was gone, Kimiko turned to Chisa.

"Good morning Chisa, how are you? How's business?"

Chisa smiled, "Its good. I recently got a new shipment in from Suna, so I thought I let you pick through with what you'd like for the children."

Kimiko nodded. She then called out for the children to know that she'll be inside and that they should come back in, in an hour. After hearing their acknowledgment, she led Chisa inside where the two of them situated themselves at a small table where Chisa laid her basket with the books. The two made small talk and gossip before Chisa brought out the books for Kimiko to look through. Afterwards the two continued their discussion only until they stopped when a small figure came into the kitchen area. A small boy, roughly four to five years old with unkempt spiky blonde hair, trudged along inside before grabbing one of the footstools used by him and the other children to reach the counter and placed it in position of the sink where the children's cups lay. The two women watched while he got up, got the dirtiest glass there and proceeded in filling it with water before stopping and taking small drinks with it before putting it back to its original spot and getting off of the stool.

"Naruto," Kimiko called out, her voice taking on an uncharacteristically annoyed tone; "Did you clean all of the rooms, yet?"

The boy turned to them and looked at the matron. Dressed in shabby, torn, overalls and sandals that didn't quite fit him; he shifted as he nodded.

Kimiko stared at the boy, his blue eyes looking back at her hesitantly while his whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks almost looked as though they twitched nervously in anticipation of her reply. Kimiko closed her eyes as she nodded. "Good. Go back to your room and wait for lunchtime."

Naruto nodded and then bowed awkwardly before scuttling out of the room leaving the two women alone once more. Kimiko sighed before turning back to her friend who was scowling with a hateful glare where Naruto once was.

"Damn demon-child." She growled out.

Kimiko nodded, sighing, "I'm still trying to find a loophole from the agreement I made with the Sandaime so I can be rid of him for good. I'm afraid he'll taint the other children someday. Kami, I can't stand the sight of him day-after-day."

Chisa nodded, bitterly. She then brought out a bag she had brought with her and took out a decrepit-looking old book of sorts and placed it on the table. "By the way, I found something you can give the monstrosity. A merchant gave it to me when he passed through from Takigakure. It seems no one can understand the language in it and it has these weird pictures and designs. It's only going to collect dust in my shop and besides," Chisa smirked, "The little bastard isn't going to learn anything, now will he?"

Kimiko too smirked as she nodded. The two talked a bit more, most of which being the latest gossip going around the hidden ninja village before Chisa decided to leave to sell more of her items to other businesses.

"Well, take care, Kimiko. Oh, don't forget that the meeting has been changed to end of this week, due to Kaname's illness." Chisa said as she gave a hug to her friend before parting.

Kimiko nodded. "I'll be there, see you then."

Chisa nodded and then headed her way out.

Kimiko watched her figure leave the area and then turned back to the kitchen as she was to begin the children's lunches.

* * *

If one would look at one Naruto Uzumaki, most would say that he was a typical five year old. All his wants and desires limited to all that pertained to a child of his age, showing nothing really astounding. However, rarely does anybody look deeper that what's on the surface. Despite proper education, Naruto excelled through self-taught methods. He learned quickly what street signs meant by watching how others regarded them and what their behaviors were. He learned reading by listening in on some group readings at the orphanage and writing by similar situations. It didn't end with that as the more he learned the more he yearned for more. During the times when the Matron was occupied with one or more of the other children, Naruto took the chance to borrow the dictionary and add more to his understanding and vocabulary. His reading and writing weren't the only things that he excelled in. During the times when shinobi came in to the orphanage, these times when Naruto was ordered by the Matron to go to his room and be quiet; Naruto would watch from a hiding spot and would memorize when the guest would do certain hand formations and how they would draw out chakra. Hearing the explanation made in simpler terms for the children the shinobi were demonstrating for, Naruto was able to deduce how he himself could bring out his chakra. However, he found the chakra he currently possessed was too small to bring out. Yet, there seemed to be another source, a rather large one inside of him, but it seemed to dismiss his attempts of pulling it out. Thus, Naruto would continue his practices whenever he was left alone in his room and there he would pursue his thirst for knowledge and learning. Outside he would play ignorant as the first and last time he displayed his knowledge it was met with a severe slapping by the Matron.

Thus his life continued. However, lately things started to change, somewhat. An old man going by the name Hokage, started coming to the orphanage to visit just him. He seemed nice but Naruto kept on waiting for the niceties to drop and for him to start the name callings and physical punishment for doing things he shouldn't. The 'leader of the village' took Naruto out of the orphanage to look around the village and to stop at a place called a "ramen shop" to eat before taking him back to the orphanage. Naruto still wasn't sure of what to make of the Hokage but he did like ramen a lot! The second thing that was strange was today when the Matron gave him a book before telling him to turn out the lights and go to sleep. The only things she had ever given him were worn out dirty clothes that didn't really fit. Never has she rewarded him for anything and Naruto never asked for anything from her. As always, Naruto kept his 'mask' on showing no emotion as the last time he did he was beaten on the back by the Matron using a wooden ladle, telling him, "Monsters have no emotions so neither should you!". The book itself had him mesmerized. It was a sort of journal/instruction guide by two people calling themselves the "Elric Brothers", titled: "A History of Alchemy".

Thus here he was now, sitting on his bed reading by what scarce light illuminated through the cracks of his boarded up window. He took tiny bites of the stale bread the Matron had given him as his eyes went through text after text of the introductory page. The page itself took on a narration by the youngest brother "Alphonse Elric" as he was telling the reader what Alchemy was and the philosophy behind it. Some of the words used, Naruto wrote down on his head board of his bed, he'd look up later as he didn't understand them. As soon as he was finished with the introduction he could hear the Matron outside gathering the children to come back in, which was Naruto's cue to stop for the day. Closing the book, he looked at it with reverence and decided that this was his most prized possession and that he would keep it safe and secret for always.

Days had turned into weeks, weeks into months, and finally it had became a year since Naruto had received the, as he referred to it, "Elric Journal". Reading had become his favorite pass time as he enjoyed the stories the brothers told of their journeys. While entertaining the book was also an irreplaceable source of learning material on Alchemy. During the latest visit from the Hokage, Naruto slipped in a curious question regarding the subject to the Sandaime who looked at him as if he asked a made up word and laughed when Naruto pouted. To Naruto, since the leader of the village knew nothing of the subject matter, it confirmed his thoughts that only he possessed the only material on it. Learning the mechanisms of a "Transmutation Circle" was a tough and irritating experience for the soon-to-be six year old. He soon learned and hated the term "trial and error", however he was happy to know that the second author "Al" was just as disappointed yet encouraged to continue on as Naruto was. Today was the first attempt to make a toy out of sawdust that Naruto had found spread out on his bedding.

It was midnight and Naruto was up carefully drawing the circle and the other designs by the schematic drawing in the book. He was aided by the light of a candle he had stolen from the Matron's closet and he thought ahead to put some dirty cloths underneath the door to block out the light. Unfortunately for him, the book recommended the use of chalk when drawing the symbols and circle. However, it wasn't a requirement so Naruto used the black crayon he had been given since he got here. Finishing the last detail, then checking with the book to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, Naruto stood up and wiped away the residual sweat that built up from concentrating on the perfection of the design.

"I hope this works." He quietly muttered to himself. He then sat on his knees at the rim of the circle he had drawn. Eyeing over everything he had done, he then took a quick glimpse of the pile of sawdust that was in the center of the circle before grabbing the book and looking at the notes next to schematic drawing of the transmutation circle. Nodding in understanding of the instruction, he put the book off to the side and then placed his hands on the outer-rim of the circle and closed his eyes. Not too sure of what to expect to happen, he scrunched his eyes and clenched his teeth together. After a moment of undaunted silence, he opened one eye to see what results took place only to quickly open the other eye and then scowl in disappointment. The sawdust remained where it was and looked undisturbed. Brining the book back in front of him, he carefully reread every part of the instruction before putting it aside once more and sighing in irritation.

'Al said that the circle should have lit up and the transmutation should have happened.' Naruto thought as he rocked himself back and forth while absentmindedly gnawing on one of his knuckles, a bad trait that he didn't know when he picked up.

He stopped rocking when an idea hit him. Sure it was just a guess on his part and nowhere in the book was it mentioned, at least not to the point of where he was reading. Still, it was worth a shot as he didn't know what else to do. Placing his hands back in place on the circle, he then closed his eyes and started to breathe in a relaxed method. His mind went back to what the Shinobi, Hayate-san, said about how they draw chakra to parts of their bodies. Naruto felt the same sensation he felt weeks before when he was finally able to draw upon what little chakra he had. It felt warm in his stomach and then he could feel that same sensation slowly flowing from his midsection up to his chest and then flowing to his arms and finally his hands that lay flat on the floor and the circle. Naruto allowed one eye open and opened both as a grin found its way on his face. The circle was shining brightly and soon an energy came surrounding the entire area before it became too bright and Naruto had to close his eyes. After the light died, Naruto opened his eyes again and looked toward the center of the circle and was elated to see that he made an accomplishment. Taking the place of the sawdust was a, albeit, misshapen; wooden kunai toy.

Naruto shakily reached out and then took the object and handled it carefully as if expecting it to break soon. It seemed really solid and, after dropping it against the ground twice, it appeared durable as well. Naruto exhaled a sigh he had been holding in. He'd rather yell out his accomplishment; however he knew that if he did that then he'd get the whipping of a life time if the Matron heard him or found out what he did to her floor. In the end of the night, Naruto instead hid his prize of accomplishment in the pillow on his bed and thoroughly cleaned up the markings he had made on the floor away with the water from his glass. He then went to bed, cradling the book that he felt was going to give him what he felt was missing in his young life.

A purpose.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Naruto, the Matron wasn't even home; she was instead attending a late meeting with a group of friends and colleagues. This group was made up of survivors, widows, widowers, and others of the Kyuubi attack that happened nearly six years ago. It was basically a support group founded by a civilian, Chizuru Negia, who lost her son, a Chuunin, to the Kyuubi. Its purpose was for the survivors and those who lost someone to band together and support one another in their grieving. However, since it was announced by the Hokage of what one Naruto Uzumaki's role was in the supposed removal of the demonic demon fox, the group took on another agenda for their meetings.

In a small yet somewhat spacious room filled with chairs and a small wheeled car filled with refreshments and baked goods; the people occupying the chairs quieted down from their small talk as a person, a shinobi, stood.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin our discussions on how we're going to rid ourselves of one demon-brat."

To be continued….

A/N: Just to be clear on what level of intelligence Naruto has, he has that of a prodigy or rather that of a teenager. His reasoning, thinking, and reading skills are of that level. As described he somewhat grasps what chakra is and how to bring it out, though he still is not capable of supplying the right amount for an E-ranked jutsu, like a bunshin. As to where he is at in the Elric's journal/instruction guide, he's probably right at the point where they were making objects to show off to Winrey and their mother. Just so we're clear, I'm NOT making Naruto into a power-house this early on. Everything will be taken in strides as there will be a lot that'll shape his character. Remember, he isn't even in the academy yet. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. Please review and I'll be sure to get another chapter going soon enough.

Q-n-P


	2. How to trap a NineTailed Fox

Naruto: Master of Alchemy

By Quick-n-Popular

Chapter Two: How to Trap a Nine-tailed Fox

Kimiko, Chisa, and everyone else in attendance to the meeting murmured amongst themselves as the speaker sat down.

A Shinobi Chuunin, going by the name Mita, looked at everyone before asking, "Anyone want to start?"

No one seemed to reply as everyone felt that the last things attempted fell out of their favor considering that the Hokage was able to detect whenever someone was going to bodily harm the brat. The last time it was attempted, two ANBU arrived at the orphanage and broke both of the man's knee caps before dragging him to the Hokage Tower. That man hasn't been seen since. It's been argued that there might be a seal placed on the child that alerts the Hokage and his ANBU that he is in danger. This summary has been debated as Kimiko, who has been taking care of Naruto since he was a baby, has never seen such a seal on his whole body. Others have theorized that ANBU has men patrolling invisible outside of the orphanage itself and all of them are members of the Yamanaka family; that too has been with skepticism. To the ire of Kimiko, it seems all these meetings since then have been nothing about arguing pointless debates as opposed to solving the issue on how to get rid of the Kyuubi-child that now tarnishes the good name of her orphanage.

Much to her relief someone cleared their throat, ending the squabbling of whose idea was better amongst the members. All eyes turned to the person who cleared their throat, a recently made member going by the name Tetsuyo Muto.

"I have an idea."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, wondering if this might be the very thing that would rid her of that eyesore or if it was going to be yet another bitter disappointment.

Mita looked at the man with uncertainty. "Go on."

Tetsuyo stood up, pushing down the wrinkles that were made on his butcher apron by sitting; he cleared his throat once more before starting. "I think instead of going after the boy immediately, like what has been tried again and again, only to end in failure; why don't we just plan this more thoroughly?"

He was welcomed with some mutterings by the event's patrons before Mita, once again, nodded for him to continue on.

Tetsuyo smirked, liking that they were giving him some credit; he then looked to Kimiko and addressed her.

"How old is the brat, now?"

Kimiko, surprised at where this was going, and that he was calling upon her, sighed, "He's just about to turn six, the same time as the Yondaime Festival. Surely, you know this?"

The man made a sickening grin before putting a hand to his chin, mocking a thoughtful look. "Well, wouldn't you think that, that would be a good time for the boy to, I don't know, 'get out on his own'?"

An old man by the name of Hanya, snorted, contemptuously; "Bah! I know where you're going with this. You're a fool if you think the Sandaime's going to allow Yoshida-san to release him to the wolves. Kazuki-san tried the same thing, only "inviting" the boy to the festival. No one has heard from the man since."

Silence fell as everyone bowed their head at the memory of one of their active members.

Tetsuyo grunted, "Well, the idea is still that he leaves the orphanage, after that, well…." He then looked bashful as he stroked his chin as it seemed he couldn't come up with anything else.

Another Chuunin in attendance going by the name Nobuhiro suddenly smiled and he chuckled which soon caused everyone to quit talking and turned their attention to him.

Mita raised an eyebrow as he turned to the man, whom he had never worked with as they worked in different sectors. "You thought of something?"

The man quit his chuckling as he looked around at everyone through his long bangs.

"It's so simple and easy, it's ridiculous that no one here has thought of doing it."

Kimiko, affronted that the man was calling everyone in this meeting and herself "stupid", stood up and growled. "Tell us or leave!" She had, had it with these discussions going nowhere and wanted _something_ at least.

The man's tone had tuned serious, yet his smirk remained. "Easy. We'll do what the butcher says, but what happens afterwards needs to be done step-by-step with no faults."

* * *

"So, Naruto, anything you want for your birthday?"

Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand with a man he was beginning to trust, the Hokage. His mouth full of noodles, his mind turning to mush taking in all the flavors the broth had, he barely heard the question the Hokage asked.

"Mmmph…w-what was that, Jiji?" He asked.

Both the Hokage and the owner of the Ramen stand, Teuchi, chuckled over Naruto's absent-mindedness.

"I was asking what it is you want for your birthday." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the village's Hokage, restated to the youth.

Naruto set down his chop sticks as he thought about this question. What he _really _wanted. The thought of having a family was aching in the back of his mind, yet seeing how everyone looked at him pushed that notion further and further away. Looking over at the two ANBU who stood at attention in front of the stand gave him an idea of what he thought he might like, that and, as there were no 'state-alchemists' like the Elric Brothers mentioned in their journal; the idea of combining the two professions together…

Naruto nodded to himself before grinning like a fox who just found a fat hen, told the Hokage, "I think I'd like some ninja weapons!"

The Hokage, not entirely surprised, chuckled while tousling the, now grumbling, youth's hair; "We'll see."

Returning to his ramen, Naruto smiled as he felt content with this day. Hopefully, this time, his birthday, the day after tomorrow; might just be as great.

* * *

"Who broke the lamp?" Kimiko shouted at the room full of children, all of whom were looking around each other to see who was going to fess up. It was the Matron's prize antique lamp that she told all of them she had gotten from her sickly aunt who passed away four years ago, everyone _knew_ it was off-limits.

Naruto sat in the corner where he was told while all the rest of the kids played with each other. He too knew it was forbidden to even touch that lamp. However, anything that went wrong in the orphanage ended up with the Matron taking out her anger on him, which he sadly knew he had to look forward to once this was all over, whether or not someone did confess to breaking something. He sighed to himself; yesterday had been good with the Hokage treating him, though.

Kimiko looked around once more before looking towards a pudgy child who was looking at her in anticipation. She gave a short twitch of her eyebrow which he picked up on and then he turned around and pointed at Naruto, accusingly.

"Naruto did it, Matron! I saw him running around the place and he knocked it over and acted like he didn't care!"

Everyone turned to look at Naruto who sat frozen, his eyes wide and his bottom lip trembling.

"N-no! I d-" Naruto wasn't able to make his case or dispute the claim as the Matron's shout muted it out.

"That's it! I've had it with you! I want you out of here, you ungrateful little monster!" She then stomped over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, soon dragging him to the front of the door before throwing it open and pushing Naruto outside who stumbled and tripped over the steps landing into a puddle from the rain from the night before.

"Go crawl back to the whore you came out of and never let me see you around here again!" Kimiko then slammed the door closed before locking it. Naruto, stifling the sobbing that begged to come out from the mistreatment and the fall he had taken, got back up on his feet and went to the window to try and beg the Matron to let him back in, when suddenly he saw inside the Matron giving a cookie to the boy who blamed him. Crestfallen, Naruto sniffed as he rubbed his bruised elbows as he turned away from the place that had cast him out. Walking and shivering due to the night's air, he stepped outside the gate of the orphanage, taking one last sad look at the place before turning back around. Reaching behind him, he checked to see if his book was safely still tucked behind the seal of his shorts and was relieved to still feel it there. Turning his attention back to his current situation, he weighed his options on where he should go.

'The old man said I could see him if I were in any trouble, but,' Looking in both directions he sighed. 'He didn't tell me where he lives. 'I doubt he's still at the Tower working.' He then looked in another direction a hopeful expression marred his face. 'Teuchi-san said I was his favorite customer and he did seem to be a nice guy, his daughter Ayame too!' Nodding to himself, he began to take the direction he remembered the Hokage taking him during their weekly outings to the ramen shop. Going down several blocks, he stopped when a shinobi appeared in front of him, their arms crossed and a smirk plastered on their face.

"Good evening, Naruto." The man sneered.

"G-Good evening." Naruto returned, hesitantly.

The man suddenly looked past Naruto and then nodded.

Naruto was going to turn around when a hand appeared on his shoulder stopping him and then something sharp poked him in the neck and he suddenly became very drowsy. He wanted to yell, scream, something, but his mind became sluggish and soon he found himself drifting off to sleep.

While Naruto was soundly snoozing, the two men, Mita and Nobuhiro turned to each other, smirking.

"Working well so far." Mita stated as Nobuhiro hefted Naruto onto his shoulder before applying a Genjutsu around himself appearing as though both hands here in his pockets and Naruto wasn't there. Nobuhiro nodded to Mita, "Now for phase two."

Mita nodded before performing the Henge jutsu and transforming himself into Naruto. He scowled a little.

"This is the most repulsive thing I ever had to do."

Nobuhiro smirked, "Yeah, but it will change everything for the better, right?"

Mita's, er, Naruto's smirk returned as he did a salute before running through the streets shouting, "TO HELL WITH THIS PLACE! I HATE IT HERE! KONOHA CAN ROT FOR ALL I CARE!" He made some sobbing sounds as well, just as some of the civilians came out to see what the ruckus was about. Some yelled at him to continue on and get out for good, others kept silent and just watched as the figure that was 'Naruto', left through a high gate that surrounded an area commonly known as "The Forest of Death". His shouting became silent after thirty minutes leading some of the villagers to crow happily, others to nod, and some to take pause over.

Meanwhile, Nobuhiro, carrying the real Naruto; walked at a slow pace as to not dispel the ruse of him just walking calmly with just his hands in his pockets. Going to the other side of the village, he went to the entrance of one facility and knocked on the door three times then twice, pausing between each knock. A man soon answered the door, one wearing a white coat with a picture and name tag attached.

"Is that him that you have cloaked?"

Nobuhiro nodded as he dispelled the Genjutsu and brought Naruto around, still sleeping peacefully.

The man in white nodded before snapping his fingers and two men appeared wearing white coats as well.

"Take him to room 7-B, It'll be interesting to see how Sayuri-san responds to him."

The two men nodded and took Naruto away inside the building where various sounds could be heard. Some shouting, some moaning in pain, others, mad whisperings.

Nobuhiro shuttered on the inside, while the trained shinobi turned back to the man in front of him who was about to speak.

"So, all went well as planned then?"

Nobuhiro nodded and then smirked triumphantly, "Without a hitch."

The man, Dr. Okakura, nodded before turning around. "I didn't want to have to remind you that, should the truth get out and I'm implicated, I'll be taking you and that little group with me. Is that understood?"

Nobuhiro nodded and chuckled, "But who besides the three of us know that the brat's locked up in the Asylum? I didn't even let those simple-minded citizens in on that part."

Dr. Okakura looked over his shoulder. "Just make sure it keeps that way." He then turned back and closed the door.

Nobuhiro stood there a moment and chuckled before turning around and start to make his way home, thinking to himself, 'Yeah, who would know besides Mita, myself, and Dr. Okakura that the demon-brat is in Konoha's Asylum? The one place that houses those who went mad after the Third Shinobi War, the Kyuubi attack, or just out on the field of battle?' Smiling to himself, Nobuhiro grinned as a certain thought passed by him before continuing on.

'Besides, it'll fun for little Naruto. All my buddies who've lost someone dear to them by the Kyuubi's paws will have all the time in the world to play with him in there.'

To be continued….

A/N: Please Read and Review.


	3. The Fox that fell into the Cuckoo's Nest

Naruto: Master of Alchemy

By Quick-n-Popular

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't gotten to the nitty-gritty part of alchemy with the action and what not but, rest assure, those will be appearing in the next chapters following this one. I like to write a story, build character developments, and bring forward plot lines. Ergo, it'll happen soon.

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine but they're not. "Naruto" and "FMA" belong who they belong to.

Now, onto the story….

Chapter Three: The fox that fell into the cuckoo's nest: Cause and Effect

Dr. Yuji Okakura, in another life was known as Ginta Hajibana. Ginta had risen through the tops and the ranks as an expert field medic. In Konoha's hospital he had discovered a method in which a person could deliver their chakra into objects which would have a profound effect on the patient. He had kept this discovery a secret and began his training in secret. Through various patients during the third shinobi war, he implemented his new jutsu into relieving fatigue through the muscles and nerves of patients. However, Ginta's efforts were not appreciated. A foolish woman set herself out to discredit and demonize his accomplishments. Tsunade Senju called his discovery a "dangerous path" and his treatment of patients, a "mad scientist at work". She then went so far as to involve the recently elected Yondaime to terminate his license and bar him from ever getting it back. Ginta was mad as hell; his thoughts went through various methods to seek revenge. Luck was once on his side as another of the Sannin seemed to find his work to be an interest rather than an abomination. Orochimaru valued what he had to offer and set him up with many patients. Through several months Ginta worked tirelessly and was able to perfect his jutsu. However, Orochimaru's opinion was slowly changing as the Snake Master was suddenly seeking answers from a person's anatomy rather than how they responded from stimuli to their nerves or brain. He told Ginta that his tests were becoming a waste. Ginta, though, was proud of the lengths he had made and how much he had accomplished and was eager to wave it in front of that detestable Tsunade's face. Luck suddenly turned to the worst as Orochimaru's handiwork was discovered by the Sandaime and he was forced to flee. Those who had worked for him were captured and then put to death. Ginta was more clever, and had escaped prosecution. Through name change and plastic surgery done by an associate, Ginta had evolved into Dr. Yuji Okakura and slipped through cracks and soon became the director of Konoha's Asylum.

Life had been rather dull afterwards with nothing really promising. That changed when a shinobi brought forth the idea of brining one Naruto Uzumaki to the Asylum. At first, he didn't think the plan would work as that fool Sarutobi would prevent anyone harming the boy, let alone abduct him. However, after hearing the plan, which was a fool proof one; Yuji became hungry at the idea of testing his jutsu on this patient. Whether or not the boy was the incarnation of the Kyuubi was of little consequence. The facts pointed that the boy was not and that he was simply a jailer of the fox. This coupled with the regenative capabilities afforded to him by his tenant made the experiments a gold mine of possibilities. Everyone knew how the boy could be fixed physically, but what about the impacts made upon the brain, the nerves, the senses? Yes, there were endless possibilities; now that the plan was accomplished and Dr. Okakura had him in his possession, he couldn't wait to see results.

Now, Dr. Okakura watched through the window of the door as two of his workers stripped the boy who held the nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki; and replaced his garments with the traditional white shirt and pants. While changing him, an object seemed to have fell as there was a resounding sound of it hitting the floor, causing both of his workers to pause their changing of the youth and for one to bend down and retrieve the item. The other soon resumed the task as the other came to the door and walked outside to Dr. Okakura, the object in his hand.

"What is it?" The doctor asked, impatiently.

The man handed him the item, which was revealed to be a small book or possibly a journal of some sorts.

"He had this on him. What should we do with it?" His servant asked.

Taking the item, Dr. Okakura opened it and thumbed through several pages but unfortunately, it wasn't understandable to him. The language was obviously foreign but gave no clues as to whose language it was. Okakura prided himself as being fairly knowledgeable and was able to identify almost all the languages within the five elemental villages and most of the smaller villages like Grass and Rain. However the language in this book didn't show any the clues he knew that could identify as to whose language and where it originated from. Inside the book were countless illustrations and diagrams of some sort. He could see Uzumaki's badly written hand writing in footnotes on the sides of the pages but paid it no mind. It then hit him that Nobuhiro had told him, at one point, that the matron of the orphanage he had Uzumaki evicted from had given Uzumaki a book, which no one could read, so the boy's learning could be sabotaged.

Taking his eyes off the book Dr. Okakura looked back at his waiting staff member of the Institution. He handed back the book. "Give this back to him. It obviously gives him relief of some sort and it won't be detrimental to the project he's involved in."

The other man nodded and went back inside, the other staff member, having finished changing Uzumaki, was gathering the boy's original clothes and was leaving to have them burned. Uzumaki was still in a soundless sleep and didn't stir even when he was being changed or now as the staff member was laying his precious book by his side. Dr. Okakura's eyes shifted slowly from the boy to the third person in the room in the occupied bed away from Naruto Uzumaki. The figure, lying with her knees pressed to her chest, her hair draped down all around her like a black, tangled, veil; was rocking her self forward and backwards in slow motions. Her name was Sayuri Inuzuka, a distant relative to the present matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan, and a grief-stricken survivor of the Third Shinobi War. Suffering from a severe case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder in accompany with delusions she seemed to have created with survivor's guilt. This woman had been a Genin at the time when out on a mission she had killed a Kumo Genin that was disguised as a citizen of Kusa no Sato, grass country; that had taken shelter with her team and then killed a member of her team. She had been shut down ever since and the previous matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan had brought her over in secret. The man had practically gave her away to the institution as it seemed that he had some sort of problem with her, what ever that was. Sayuri has been with the Institution ever since. Unfortunately, she hasn't made the best of recovery since her enrollment with the regular staff. The only note of improvement has been that she's been talking, but still Sayuri has been deeply delved inside of herself, wrapped in layers of guilt.

Dr. Okakura was intrigued to see how she was going to respond to Uzumaki; the boy who resembled the one that had killed one of her teammates and whom she had killed in the end.

The first thing that Naruto Uzumaki discovered when he opened his eyes was that everything was really white. However that changed as he soon discovered that, that was coming from the light above. Sitting himself up, he immediately found that his clothes had been changed and with that he found himself panicking. Searching everywhere about him for his missing clothes, he found no trace of them. However, his elbow bumped something solid and his eyes immediately went around, filled with hope that it might be his lost item. To his elation it was the Elric's Journal. Grabbing it and hugging it tightly to his chest, afraid it might disappear; he took steady breaths before calming himself and to once again look around at his new surroundings. The room wasn't really that special as it was a windowless room with a door that had a window in it.

"No…Don't believe him…No…Stop…He's…He's the enemy…."

The voice in the room, obviously not his own, was close by; very close. Naruto whipped his head to the right and saw something that gave him shivers. Sitting in a bed with the covers and blanket laid strewed about was a woman, Naruto guessed, by the feminine tone of the voice; her hair fallen down covering her face arms and knees. She was shaking like a leaf, her trembles increasing with each breath she took. Her skin was pale and by dim light in the room it appeared to be cracking at the elbows and hands due to lack of moisture. She was rocking her self as she made her loud moans and pleas.

"Don't believe him…He's…He's not who he says he is…He'll…He'll kill us all!"

Naruto gulped as he shifted away slowly, his book cradled against his chest, but turned in such a way that he was now facing her.

"Uh, e-excuse me, uh, miss?"

The woman turned her head against her knees, causing some of her hair to fall, limply, away revealing one violet eye that was shaking along with her body, making her resemble that of a ghoul in a horror story. Her lips cracked, opened and closed before closing and she began rocking herself more quickly.

Naruto was both terrified and incredibly intrigued by this person before him. Terrified by her appearance and behavior yet intrigued by something deep inside of him wanting to know more about her. Taking a deep breath, Naruto relaxed his body and gave an attempt of a smile.

"What's your name?"

Since she didn't call him names like "Demon-child" or "Bastard of the Fox" upon seeing him, like so many others, he felt he'd risk trying to talk to her.

The woman worked her mouth in wordless forms before quickly bringing her head back to her arms and knees and began her rocking one more only this time with more bodily effort. She then began sobbing.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Niwa! I…I tried…I tried to help Yo-kun…but…but…" She continued on only to erupt into more fits and body shaking.

Naruto was as still as a statue as he stared at the person in front of him; his thoughts seemingly having taken over.

'What happened to her? Who's "Yo-kun"?'

When Naruto awakened, a little disoriented since he didn't remember when he fell asleep, he found himself clutching his book and sighed in relief that it hadn't escaped his grasp. However, relief soon was washed away with tension as he found a person in front of his bed. The man was tall with a pure white beard that grew to the center of his chest. His head had a crown of hair with a few sparse hairs on the top. The eyes seemed life-less as they gazed at Naruto through small glasses.

"Good you're awake. Follow me, Uzumaki-san."

He turned to leave and Naruto watched as he went to the door and opened it and turned towards Naruto.

"Leave your book. No one will take it and I doubt Sayuri-san will have any interest in it."

Naruto turned to the other person occupying the room, raising an eyebrow.

'So, your name's Sayuri?'

Naruto turned back to the man who didn't talk anymore. The eyes spoke more than words ever could and Naruto recognized those eyes as he had seen the Matron with the same kind. Those were the eyes that said, "You better not keep me waiting, if you know what's good for you." Naruto nodded to the name-less man and left his book on the bed before hopping off and approaching the door where the man was waiting. He stopped before him and the man nodded once more and then turned to leave. Naruto was going to follow but stopped and turned back to Sayuri in the room. She didn't seem to take notice of the fact he was leaving. Naruto took a deep breath before bowing to her. He then turned back around and followed after the man. Though, had he looked back at her after he had spoke, he would have seen her with her head raised up off her arms and knees watching where he left, her mouth opening.

"You…You're…"

Naruto followed in step behind the man who went at a deliberate slow pace down the hallway. From what he could see, Naruto felt this place didn't have any happiness in it. The people they met walking down the hallway were men dressed in white coats like the man he was following or wore the same outfit as Naruto. All of the expressions were either serious or some were down right sad. Some of the men in the coats either raised their eyebrows upon seeing Naruto or some, which Naruto was quite familiar with, looked at him with unbridled hatred. Seeing these looks brought Naruto's memories of what happened to him and how, he guessed got him into this place. He turned back to the man who was leading them further down the hall.

"Uh, sir-"

"We're here. Please enter." The man interrupted turning to a door on the far left and opening it for Naruto.

Naruto nodded and stepped inside to see a table with two chairs. On the table were shiny needle-like objects and ones that looked like needles with papers attached with characters that Naruto wasn't familiar with. However, the air felt heavy as he turned back to the man who had yet to introduce himself, his face as impassive as ever.

"Take a seat." He said.

Naruto nodded and swiftly took a seat at the end of the table, away from the objects that seemed rather eerie to him now. The Man took the only remaining chair, brushing his lap as soon as he was settled. He cleared his throat and then laid his hands on the table.

"Now, Uzumaki-san, my name is Doctor Okakura. You may address me as Doctor or Okakura-san, which ever you prefer."

Naruto nodded before trying to speak, only to stop abruptly when he remembered the last time he tried to speak to the Matron when not prompted.

Dr. Okakura nodded to him, "You may speak."

Naruto gulped, "Uh, Okakura-san, w-why am I here?"

"Because you will be part of an experiment that I'm conducting." He said, "The man who brought you here thought you were sick, so we need to take tests to see what's wrong."

Naruto nodded, it sounded right, in a way.

The man then reached over and picked up two of the needles with the papers attached and got up and walked over behind Naruto. Naruto attempted to turn around and face him.

"Face forward, please." Dr. Okakura said.

Naruto complied and looked forward wondering what the doctor was about to do. He was about to voice his question when the doctor spoke once more.

"This may hurt."

However, "hurt" was the biggest understatement the man could make as Naruto, after the sensation of the pricking of the skin, began to feel as if his whole body had been put inside of a raging fire. The sensation and need to scratch his skin was overwhelming. It hurt to do anything, to think, breathe, or move any part of his body. His finger curled and uncurled and it hurt to the point he was seeing spots in his vision. Next, his body began spasiming uncontrollably, his voice coming out in guttural gurgles. Breathing became laborious and erratic. He felt his eyes grow heavy. Then, just as he felt like he couldn't take much more, it all stopped completely and Naruto fell out of his chair to the floor curled into a fetal position shaking like mad.

Dr. Okakura nodded and went back to the end of the table and replaced the needles back into order.

"Good. We're making progress. We'll end for today and pick up tomorrow with the same treatment."

Naruto was unable to answer and Dr. Okakura called out to some men who soon came and hauled off Naruto back to his room. The first thing that Naruto did was grabbing his book and cradled it to his chest, shaking still. The men soon left and all that was left in the room was Naruto twitching like mad and the quiet conversation Sayuri was making with herself in a hushed tone. Naruto vaguely remembered about something called "hell" that the Matron had told all the children about.

Right now, he felt it was here.

To be continued…..

A/N: This is part of a three part series. Still undecided about future pairings as I've yet to shape the mold that is the Naruto I'm creating. Advice and tips are always appreciated.

Preview of Chapter Four: The Fox that fell into the Cuckoo's nest: The musings of demons and madmen:

Whispers in the dark...

Tests that bring out the darkness within...

Alchemy in a time of Shinobi...

Sayuri emerges...

Q-n-P


	4. The Musings of Demons and Madmen

"Naruto: Master of Alchemy"

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Fullmetal Alchemist, along with their characters, are not mine.

Chapter Four: The Fox that fell into the Cuckoo's nest: The musings of demons and madmen 

The "treatments" of Dr. Okakura have been going on for several weeks. During this course, Naruto has changed from the quiet, yet cheerful, boy to a quivering, stuttering, mess. After each session performed by the doctor, once he's been escorted back to his room, he immediately takes refuge and shelters himself by clutching the book that he's hold on for so long to his shaking chest. At nights, he delves deep in the contents of the book, desperately trying to separate himself from the hellish reality that he was now in.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, someone else had taken an interest in what he was reading. That person, or rather being, was the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was sealed deep within the recesses of Naruto's mind and soul.

At first, the proud Bijuu concerned itself little in the affairs of its jailor, Naruto being the third of which it had been sealed inside; it kept to itself and spent its waking moments in boredom by watching through Naruto's eyes of his rather mundane life. However, all of that changed when the boy was given that book.

The subject of Alchemy fascinated the demon fox and the people who used them caught its interest instantly. People like the Ishvalan, Scar, whose ability to deconstruct anything that he touched and the number of people he killed by using it, titillated the Kyuubi. Other people like the Crimson Alchemist, Kimbley Solf, who's specialty revolved around exploding people with just a single touch. Others caught its interest as well, such as Roy Mustang who's snapped fingers could set fire or detonate anything flammable.

Yes, Alchemy was an interesting path, and much more intricate than ninjutsus that this world had to offer, with reason.

The Kyuubi schemed more and more as time went on and its host was becoming more fragile by the minute from the torments that these doctors were giving him.

A weak vessel was something the nine-tailed Bijuu would not allow. Nor would it allow to become "second fiddle" and stand behind someone infinitely stronger like his last two jailors were. No, things were going to change and it was about time that he and young Naruto Uzumaki meet.

* * *

For the most part, Naruto hated the place he was now in much more than the cruel orphanage where he was before. If given the chance, he'd gladly go back. After all, the harsh words and glares he could tolerate but the insufferable pain and practices he endured from the doctor and his treatments, he could not.

One thing that hadn't changed, in the orphanage and here was the bitter loneliness. That still hurt and its been there for as long as he could remember. His book was the only thing that sort of covered that wound. Without it...he didn't even want to think of what that would be like.

The days passed slowly in the hospital. Other than the doctor and his men, Sayuri was the one he saw most on a daily basis. However, her quiet mutterings never told him anything about her other than that something awful had happened to her and that she was apologizing to a lot of people for what she did, whatever that was. Naruto had seen other patients in the hospital when it came to "pill hour".

Where he, Sayuri, and the others would stand in line to get their daily vitamins or medication. These people looked to him like ghosts. They looked like they float around, moaning about this and that. Some looked at him, some didn't. The ones that did, muttered things like Sayuri does, one even started yelling at him, only to be hauled away by the men in the white coats.

Everyone was an adult here. Naruto had yet to see a person his age or close to it, so far none. All he had was his book and a woman named Sayuri, who seemed even scared of her own shadow.

Naruto wanted out, he didn't care if he was sick like the doctor says he is. However, Naruto wasn't sure where "out" was in this place. That and all the doors had locks on them and the windows had bars. So how was he going to get out?

Naruto was scared. Would anybody care if he came out at all? Was anybody really missing him in the world outside this hospital? The kind ramen stand owners, the man with the funny hat who called himself the Hokage? Were any of them missing him?

"Uzumaki, it's time for your treatment with Dr. Okakura." Said one of the white-coated men who came into his room.

Naruto nodded, despondently. Putting down his book and hopping off the bed, he made his quick goodbye to Sayuri, who, as usual, said nothing in return.

* * *

Nobuhiro was feeling pretty good for himself. It had been rather quiet in the village since the little "mission" was made to rid themselves of the Kyuubi-brat. A month and half has gone by and already a lot of people are moving on without any problems.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. When word spread about the boy making his mad escape into the Forest of Death, the Sandaime had issued some Shinobi to go inside and track him down. A week later they came back with nothing.

Nobuhiro smirked, his plan went without a hitch. Now the boy was safely inside the Institution and was being tormented by the mad doctors hands. Nobuhiro was upset, at first, that the doctor told him that he couldn't tell his friends inside that the boy was there, for fear of a riot that would alert the Hokage and the Council and thus would jeopardize all of their careful planing.

However, Nobuhiro Yamagata was NOT a patient man. Sure torturing the brat was fine all but he wanted more. Nobuhiro remembers vividly how a friend of his was vivisected by one of the Kyuubi's paws during that night. He wanted that demon to suffer like no other. Today, he would pay the institution a visit and see how well the doctor was doing on his end of the deal.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood and looked out over the village he loved with all his heart as said heart was particularly weighed with guilt.

It has been over a month since anyone has seen a particular blond haired boy who once resided at the local orphanage. The Sandaime Hokage had sent many men out to find him, only for tracks to remain cold and not a thing has been heard of since. The Council had divided itself between either searching for young Naruto or to have him listed as dead. Danzo suggested that the boy had been brainwashed into leaving by an agent from another country like Iwa or Kumo and suggested heavily that this was a sign of an imposing attack. Back and forth they went and, even a month and a half after, they remained divided.

The old man sighed as he sucked on the end of his pipe, which was the only thing to give him any sort of comfort nowadays. His eyes turned to the left and peered at the portraits of the Hokages recorded in the village, his view stopping at the last one. A man with bright blond hair, a kind visage, an determined eyes looked back at him.

'_I've failed you, Minato. Both you and Kushina. A younger, more intelligent man, than myself, could have prevented what has happened to your son._'

His moment of sad reflection was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Sighing heavily, he called out, "Enter."

The door opened and inside stepped Genma Shurei who shifted the senbon needle he had in his mouth as he saluted to his superior.

Sarutobi nodded back, "At ease."

Genma relaxed as he gave his report, "Sir, a report came in that I thought you might want to hear. With eyewitness accounts that we took of the night of Uzumaki's departure we found nothing."

Sarutobi nodded in affirmation, hope rising in him that there was something new.

Genma continued, "Well just this morning a mother and her son came in, hoping for a reward, with news that her son had been out late that night and saw Uzumaki with two men."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed and nodded his head for Genma to continue.

"Unfortunately, sir, the boy didn't hear what was said nor can he give an adequate description of what the two looked like due to how dark it was."

Sarutobi took his pipe out of his mouth and knocked a few strands of ash out as he turned around and thought about this new, important, piece of information.

"Is there anything else, Genma?"

Genma sighed, "Well from what the boy told us about Uzumaki's body language that night, was that he was scared and obviously didn't recognize either of the two men."

Sarutobi closed his eyes and nodded his head, "Very well, thank you for your hard work, Genma. You're dismissed."

Genma saluted sharply once more before turning and left the office.

Meanwhile, Sarutobi was wrestling with his thoughts.

'_So it looks like a third or fourth party was involved with you, Naruto. But who and why?'_

* * *

"Alright, Uzumaki, back in you go." Said the man in the white coat as he pushed Naruto back into his room before closing the door.

Naruto collapsed to the floor, twitching. He lay there for a minute until he shakily got off the floor and dragged himself to his bed. Clutching his book, he fingered the spine of the book as he continued to shake.

"I hate this place." He whispered to himself. He would like to say that he wanted to go home, but what home could he go back to? Certainly not the orphanage, as it was made abundantly clear that he was not welcomed back there.

He had no where to go. No one who was waiting for him.

All that he could expect was to get more pain from that doctor and to come back to this room with a person who acted like he wasn't even there. All in all he was alone.

_**'You aren't alone.' **_Said a voice, whispering.

Naruto frantically looked around and even turned to Sayuri only to see she hadn't moved her head.

"W-Who said th-that?" He asked, shakily.

_**'Someone whose been with you for a very long time...' **_Replied the voice that was as soothing as a cold wind.

Naruto eyes darted around the room, hoping that he might see who might be speaking. In the end he was still alone with Sayuri.

"Wh-Where are you?"

_**'Like I said, I am with you. When the time is right, I'll let you see me. But for now, you and I need to talk.'**_

"T-Talk?"

Eerily enough, he could feel a nod from somebody, somewhere.

Trying to get comfortable, relaxing the built-up tension he had from the latest of Dr. Okakura's treatments, Naruto sat the book on his lap and took a breath.

"Wh-What did you want to talk about."

There was a pause before he heard the voice again.

_**'Naruto. You want to be free from this place? You want to be free from the pain from that doctor?'**_

Naruto nodded as began to cry, replying in a choked, but desperate, voice, "Y-Yes."

_**'I know you do. The solution to your problems is very simple.'**_

"It is?"

_**'Yes.'**_

"Wh-What do I h-have to do? P-Please tell me!" He cried out.

There was another pregnant-pause and then one word was uttered.

_**'Alchemy.'**_

Naruto's eyes were wide and his hands, seemingly, out of a mind of their own; fingered the book that lay on his lap.

"How...How will Al-Alchemy help?"

_**'The same way it helped people like Scar, Kimbley, and Roy from anyone hurting them.'**_

Naruto knew those names. They were in his book. However, something wasn't right. Two of the people's names it mentioned were people who killed and hurt many people.

Was the voice...saying that he needed to hurt people in order to escape?

"I-I Don't understand..." He said slowly, "What do you mean?"

_**'Naruto...Do you want to be free?'**_

"Yes! But, I-I don't want to hurt a-anyone..." If he did, then he was sure what the Matron had been calling him would be true. After all monsters hurt people, didn't they?

As if reading his thoughts, the voice spoke again, _**'Everyone needs to protect themselves, Naruto. Some people won't listen. Only until you hurt them do they understand what you are saying. Does that doctor listens when you tell him the things he does hurt? Did the Matron, Miss Yoshida, listen when you told her that you didn't push that boy Kai? No, Naruto. People don't listen and when they don't listen, you must hurt them."**_

Naruto didn't know what to say back to the voice. It was right, in a way, that no one listened to him when he tried to defend himself nor did the doctor listen when he first complained on how much his treatments hurt. But was hurting people the only way to get through to them on how you feel?

"Then...what should I do?"

Once more there was a short pause.

_**'You can either continue to let them hurt you and hope that someday they'll decide to let you go free. Or you can MAKE them stop hurting you and free yourself. The choice is yours, Naruto...'**_

"But, I don't want to hurt anyone!"

The "Voice" however did not reply.

"Hey are you there!" He shouted.

"Who...are you...talking to?" Came a whisper.

Naruto stiffened. That didn't belong to the "Voice". It actually came from inside the room and not too far away, either.

Naruto turned slowly to see Sayuri turned in his direction and looking directly at him through the tangled mess of her long hair.

* * *

Nobuhiro sat in the chair besides the bed of a friend of his in the institution as the man took a shaky drink of his water.

"How you doing, Shiro?"

The man, bald with a scar running down the corner of his mouth, shrugged.

"The new meds they have me on give me the shakes, but the nightmares are still there..."

Nobuhiro nodded, "Have you seen that boy I was telling you about?"

The man nodded, still shaking. "I see him at "medication time"." He then clutched the plastic cup, crushing it, "I...I want to strangle him so badly. But the problem is I can never get close to him..."

Nobuhiro nodded and then grabbed a kunai from a secret pouch that he hid from the orderlies who stripped him of his weapons at the entrance. He smirked.

"You had the best aim out of all of us and made that Iwa Nin pour his guts everywhere. Tell me your talents haven't rusted in here?"

Shiro smirked, "No, I doubt they have."

To be Continued...

* * *

AN:Sorry it took so long to update but I'm filling to brim with new ideas so I'll try to update as much as I can.

Preview of Next Chapter: "The Fox that fell into the Cuckoo's Nest: Escape!"

Sayuri's Story...

A Fight for Freedom...

A Village Shaken...

A/N: Please Review.


End file.
